Hushed Tones: Endurance
by BlackRose108
Summary: PART TWO. Hiding on the streets and outskirts of the a new town from the ones trying to tear them apart Aang and Katara learn some lessons on love and survival. Lifes going to be a little unkind. KATAANG.


**Man, this took forever to write but I hope it's good. Personally I would've made it better but I'm very involved with planning my fall stories…. So I you enjoy**

**Warning: Pointless fluff, snippets of homeless life, and server thunder storms.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar.**

Hushed tones: Endurance

"Katara wake up…….come it's morning" Aang whispered, shaking his girlfriend's shoulder lightly.

"Wha-oh good morning Aang," Katara was sounding particularly happy for someone who had just slept in the streets. They ran from the forest to the nearest city, they suspected that's where the cops would check next so their maximum ride in that city was about two to three days. But for now they need to rest get their wits and hopes about them. But for now they'd have to slum it on the streets. How hard could it be?

"_As long as we have each other nothing can stop us," _Aang remembered Katara saying on their first night running, under that tree in the forest. He smiled at the naïve girls words, who would've thought that this simple Chinese monk would end up running from the law with his lover at his side. But yet he smiled, even with the dark alley's horrid smell. Or was that him? Or both?

Katara yawned and stretched when she was fully aware of her surroundings, catching Aang's gaze on her. "What?" She asked playfully.

"Oh, nothing just……" his face suddenly turned serious, eyes downcast. "What in the world are we going to do?" He raised his head slightly, but reveling nothing but a sad smile to the love of his life.

"You're the one who said we would skip a couple cities and find another job, rough for a little while until we have enough money to buy an apartment then save up enough money to go where ever we want, right?" Katara felt out of breath when repeating the plan, wondering if it was as hard as it was long.

"Doesn't that sound a little……out of our league? I mean you're fourteen and I'm only twelve, and we're talking about getting jobs and buying an apartment and going off where ever we want, we're acting like we're some married couple getting our lives on track or something." Katara seemed to be computing his words slowly, not responding till much later.

"So what do you want to do go back home and get taken away! I thought you said you'd go nowhere without me."

"Unless it's for your own good," Aang added "I want _you_ to go home, you have a-"

"A family, a life, I know, I know stop telling me that……_you're_ my life now Aang" Katara leaned against his chest, kissing the fabric of his washed out red shirt, and he just stroked her back.

"I guess we don't have a choice, there's no other plan than that, it's not like we have someone to help us." Katara looked up at him, smiling broadly and then dipping back to his shirt, almost giggling.

_Running form the law…………it gives you the strangest high………Or maybe it's just being here_

_With him, with Aang._

"We should stop here for the night" Aang announced when he and Katara had made a long haul the whole day through to the next city. Somehow, though, they had ended up in some abandoned western town indicating that the next city was very close. Probably right over the cliff that was at the end of the wooden houses.

"Do we have any food left form that diner we stopped at?" Katara asked, placing her hands firmly on her knees; panting. Aang just shook his head no and clutched his aching stomach. Curse him for eating that extra pancake. Katara groaned and slouched down to her knees.

"Maybe there's something around here to eat?" She asked ten minutes later.

"Katara do you know how old this place is? If there is any food here it don't think you're going to want to eat it, we're better off just trying to find a bed or someplace to crash for the night," he looked around for a little while Katara let her muscles loosen, and when he returned he led Katara to an old saloon with an upstairs housing area.

"Just to think of how many parties went on here, I can't believe we're actually going to sleep here." Katara sang, she did sound happy but more tired than excited.

"There are two rooms, you can have that one it has the bigger bed," Aang informed, opening the door to her room. Katara rubbed her eyes and walking into her room, unconsciously grabbing Aang's hand and guiding him in as well. When entered Katara plopped down on the bed and yawned, Aang just stood like an item out of place.

"Well," he started out, feeling a little uneasy. "Um, goodnight."

"Wait!" Katara yelled stretched her hand out as if to reach for him. "We don't have to be separated you know, we can both just stay here for the night." She blushed a little in the low light of the room, and Katara got up and closed the torn curtains of the window. Then joined Aang by the door; grabbing his hands.

Aang looked up, all the more confused at her actions and words.

"K-Katara?" he stuttered, backing away a slightly. But Katara just moved toward him more, pinning him against the door.

"I want you to stay here, with me, no one's going to stop us this time," there was a strange evil in her eyes that left Aang aroused on nothing but pure love. He allowed himself to be led by the evil eyed girl to the bed, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He was kissing her neck roughly, suckling on the skin he took every now and then between his lips. She was just admitting soft whines at the moment, no moaning; which Aang was somewhat relieved for, if she started moaning he might lose the little self control he had. He was careful not to go too far, though. Firstly, because he had no idea what he was doing and secondly, because he knew the relationship would go sour if they had uneven views on this topic so he would just let her lead on what was safe and what wasn't. Anything he did wrong here she would let him know and he would never do it again until she told him otherwise but for now everything he was doing was safe.

She then wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing his lower half against hers only for her to feel a light bulge against her thighs. He had moved up to her temples on his kissing rant while she was trying hard only to whine and not go any further in the sound category, he _was _only a twelve-year-old monk.

Their breathing was just enough to drive the other one mad enough.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_He came inside her slowly, looking down at her flushed face lovingly; hoping he wasn't hurting her. He was propped up on his elbows while she was clinging to him almost painfully. She felt so full with him in her like that, so raw and complete as he stroked and stroked and stroked only getting faster and harder………_

"_Aang, Aang……AANG!"_

Katara sat upright in from her sleep as soon as the last of Aang's named was uttered, only for her to find that it was only a dream.

But it seemed so real…….._felt _so real.

She looked over to her side to see Aang sleeping happily at her side, and her face suddenly flashed a smile instead. He looked so at peace so she couldn't help but pull him in her lap and place a soft kiss on his head. Immediately he awakened meeting her blue eyes with his grey ones.

"Morning my love," she sighed with his cheesy morning line; Katara could tell he was still half asleep, but she couldn't blame him it the sun had just come up.

"Morning," Katara giggled, messing up his mop of black hair. She remembered when he had first moved from China when he was still bald from his years of monkhood. Now he fit right in.

_Well, if you didn't notice giant blue monk tattoos circulating his body._

"What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Probably around six, I'd give you an exact time but I don't feel like getting my pants to check my watch." Although it didn't turn out like Katara's dream the night before was more than she was sure any of them had gotten. Some clothes were shed but it was nothing that would be worth any deep looking into.

"Yeah, we should get moving, the next city is probably close." Aang mentioned. "Um, we can get some breakfast there, I'm sure the place has a diner or something."

"I don't think I want to leave yet," Katara whined. "We've had such good memories here.

"Katara, you know we can't stay here, we don't have any food. And I hardly call making out memories"

"Well, I'm taking the sheets, we can use them for our apartment when we get one." She folded up the sheets and packed them into her backpack, it got rather heavy but it was worth it. Aang just smiled and shook his head, putting on his pants.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So where are you thinking of working, Aang?" Katara asked while eating her diner breakfast potatoes.

"Well, not a lot of people will hire an immigrated minor, but I'll fide something." He grabbed her hands from across the booth. "I promise I'm going to make a life for us."

"I know," and with that the two shared a kiss, being mindful, of course, that they were in public.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was late February; about two months after the two had run off two cities away. The police did come searching as a matter of fact, so Aang and Katara had to keep their wits about them. They couldn't leave the city, with Aang finding a new job and all working in a local library so for now they just laid low. They still weren't living in a house, normally going out of the city limits to sleep in a tent Aang had brought them. Normally anyone would've thought their life was heel on earth, but them as long as they had each other everything was content.

"How was work?" Katara asked when he entered the tent. She was eating some left over pasta from Aang got two days ago; she heated it via campfire heat.

"Books, books and more books, but I did get you that Twilight book you wanted." He responded placing the book in front of her plate. Katara just smiled when her loving partner plopped down on his bed roll. He worked all day so that whenever he came home he was exhausted. But still she just smiled at the worn out boy.

"Aang," she started, he raised his head slightly, shining his grey eyes over at her; glazed over with the boundless work prior. He didn't respond verbally so Katara continued her plan and reached over to the boy, kissing him softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For working this hard for us, you make me so happy, I'm just sorry you have to be so worn out." She kissed him again, being mindful that he was tired and pulled back shortly after.

"I love you," Aang whispered. "We should be able to get our own place here in about two months. Can you hold out that long?" Katara just nodded. She placed a small bowl of rice and chicken in front of him and then she bent down and began removing his shoes.

"I think we can last, actually staying in this tent with you is a little….refreshing."

"You are something, you know that Katara." The rest of that night was relaxingly quiet. Aang went to bed as soon as soon as he finished his rice and chicken, Katara just held him until she fell asleep as well.

The two had begun sleeping together ever since they started living in the tent. Aang almost stopped breathing when Katara asked, thinking she meant that she wanted to make love to him, but soon sleeping in each other's arms every night had become routine, neither of them could ever imagine sleeping alone anymore. In a way they felt just like newlyweds, poor newlyweds who somehow surpassed all the trials thrown upon them and found happiness in just being together.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aang what was that?" Katara awakened in the middle of the night to a loud thump outside their tent. Aang stirred upon hearing Katara's voice.

"What?" he mumbled.

"What was that noise outside?" Aang just shot her a quizzical look until the noise appeared again.

"I don't know.' He quickly stood, grabbed the nearest battering object—a wooden spoon—and began to unzip the tent opening.

"Be careful Aang," Katara reminded him, he _was_ the man in the relationship but still he was the youngest, it was only natural Katara be the tiniest bit worried. Before she could even start a panic Aang rushed back into the tent.

"Get the tarp Katara," Aang announced. "That wasn't something in the woods that made that noise, there's a storm coming and by the looks of a cloud I'd say it's big one. That was one of the materialistic disadvantages of living in a tent with no electricity, the fact that they couldn't afford so they didn't have any TV or radio to tell them the weather.

"We don't have any tarp Aang; I don't even think they sell tarp anymore."

"They do where I came from."

"Well that's not here, but what are we going to do? How bad do you think this storm is going to get?"Aang peaked outside once more, his eyes spoke for more than words, which told Katara that they were in big mess.

"Should we just run?" She asked.

"Too far, the rain would catch us and we catch get sick. Let's just huddle in the corner and pine this place down the best we can I have a feeling we're going to see some high winds." There was no masking the fear in voice, or in Katara's eyes. Even though they weren't sure what the storm would bring, whether a tree would fall on their tent, or it all their hard earned necessities would be blown away.

So the two huddled together after pinning down their tent the best of their ability, Katara tried not to tear up when the wind began howling and buckled the tent together.

'It's all going to be okay Katara, I promise, don't worry." Aang muttered soothing words in her ear as the storm increased, truly terrified himself that they might lose everything they worked so hard for.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The morning was peaceful. No one would've ever known there was ever a monstrous storm the previous night, that is unless you looked at the tent that two young fugitives lived in. The tent was destroyed, half their supplies totaled, but somehow Aang and Katara remained untouched.

Katara awakened with only a memory of the previous night of opening her shut eyes that were shielding her eyes from the flying debris to see a holy glow before her, her vision was blurred but still she felt safe somehow since she could still feel Aang's warm arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked, looking around to see that what he had expected happened.

"Yeah, I think so." She began to tear up at the sight of seeing their home destroyed. "All that work you did for us to provide this for us and it's gone." She moaned, placing her head in his chest.

"Well, at least I didn't lose you," he reminded her, pecking her cheek lightly.

"So, what happens now, do we…?"

"It's back to square one I suppose, we can't go anywhere until we have enough money, and now since this it might take us even longer than I thought." Katara looked down cast, but Aang perked her head up, smiling sadly.

"I don't believe this is the end of the world." He had said this to her o many times while they were back in their small town before all this mess started. She just nodded, regaining her ability to smile.

"So how about we stay in a hotel for the night?" He asked her." We have enough money to treat ourselves especially after last night."

"Really?" she asked rather quietly. He smiled, hoping Katara would take that as a "yes".

So together the two packed away the remains of their belongings, hoping to at least have one good night at their hotel together. Just one night to forget how they were in hiding, how they were ridiculed for being together, and how a storm just destroyed all they worked for.

But still they were together.

And possibly one day they would truly be able to roam free, and not have to talk………

……_in hushed tones_.

_To be continued_……

**Well, there it is the sequel….but…..what's this? Does it say "to be continued"? Why, yes, it does. I introduce to you The Hushed Tones Oneshot Saga! I first planned to have only three parts but then I planned on about seven or eight. What do you think of that!?**

**Much thanks for reading. Finale Saturday! Don't forget to review.**


End file.
